Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access, control, and routing nodes that provide wireless communication services for wireless communication devices. A typical wireless communication network includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. These user communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some communication system implementations, to exchange text or short message service (SMS) messages between devices, home subscriber servers or other similar profile servers may be required to address communications between devices. In particular, in response to identifying a message from a first wireless device to a second wireless device, a messaging system associated with the first device may query a profile server to determine addressing information for the second wireless device. Similarly, when the second wireless device responds to the first wireless device, a second query to a profile server may be required to determine addressing information associated with the first wireless device. This querying of the profile server is often redundant and unnecessary as devices may quickly respond to one another, following the same communication path for each of the messages.
In some examples, message systems may provide originating system information within the internet protocol (IP) payload that is carrying the message between the wireless devices. This originating system information may include source communication path or addressing information for the first device, including an identifier for the first device, a network gateway associated with the first device, a messaging system identifier for the first device, or any other similar information. However, although the information allows the second messaging system to identify the source of each of the messages, the information may fail to provide a desired communication path configuration between the first and second wireless devices.
Overview
Examples herein provide enhancements for providing communication path preferences in a communication message. In one implementation, a method of transferring a communication message includes identifying a communication message from a first wireless communication device to a second wireless communication device, and identifying a contact identifier for the second wireless communication device. The method further provides transferring a request to a profile server for connection information related to the contact identifier and receiving the connection information from the profile server, wherein the connection information comprises a device and network address for the second wireless communication device. The method also includes identifying a reply communication path for the second wireless communication device to the first wireless communication device, determining a quality of service associated with the communication message based on the connection information, and determining a time to live value associated with the quality of service, wherein the time to live value defines a period of time the reply communication path is valid for a reply message from the second wireless communication device to the first wireless communication device. The method also provides generating a modified communication message, the modified communication message comprising the time to live value and the communication message, and transferring the modified communication message for delivery to the second wireless communication device.